User blog:Theferretman21/A fiction: The time of dieing.
Prologue: The dinosaurs have been ruling the planet for over 160 million years, and have become the most successful group of creatures on Earth, from the mighty Tyrannosaurus, to the territorial Triceratops, to the smarter ones, raptors, troodontids, and the smartest, the only flying ones, the birds. But all of this changed on that fateful day 66 million years ago. An asteroid knocked of its usual coarse around the sun heads for the Earth, determined to bring the dinosaurs to extinction. It flies past the moon, it's position keeping it from saving life like it had thousands of times before. Smashing through the atmosphere, it races towards the now defenseless planet, slamming into Earth with the force of over a million Hiroshima bombs. The fifth extinction, has begun. Chapter 1: Acheroraptor The Sun was just going away as I peeked my head out of our den, I was quick to wake up my sleeping mate, blue tip. She sleepily yet playfully nipped me, and I was quick to nip her back. It was rare for her to be this playful after the mammals had eaten our first clutch of eggs, but she seemed to have recovered. We quickly chirped before going our seperate ways to find some of the vermin to fill our stomachs. About the time the moon was about a quarter way through its journey I found some mammals by there den. I was quick to kill and devour 10 of them, leaving one to bring my beautiful mate. Then a squawk, and a Stenonychosaurus leapt at me. I quickly hid in a hole in the ground. Suddenly,something through the sky, and a bright cloud blew by, even from in this hole, I could feel the intense heat. When it was gone, I saw the Stenonychosaurus mummified in the ground, most of the trees were blown over, only stumps left. I quickly ran all the way to my mates most frequented hunting grounds at this time of year, only stopping to stare at a Tyrannosaurus, the small amount of feathers on it were gone, and it laid mummified in the sand of the beach, the greatest predator I had ever known, know showed how deadly the cloud was, by lieing dead. When I reached the hunting grounds, I found my mate, mummified, no, no she couldn't be, you, you aren't dead. Strange white rain started to fall, covering the ground. I squeaked, please, please get up Blue Feather, no, no please, I, I love you. I lied down by my mates mummified corpse, not caring as the cold started to set in, then darkness. I looked around, and Blue Feather and I played together once more, chicks I thought I recognized somehow, running at me, calling me dad. Chapter 2: Banji I awoke, and looked out of my little home under a stump. It has only been a week since I had left my nest, and I was very excited to see my first males courtship dance, how long until that again, oh, I'll find out. I thought about going outside, but decided against it and went back to sleep, until I heard a sonic wave, crashing through the sky, it hit quite far away, and I wondered where it was, before deciding to get something to eat. As I ate a fern, one of the normal dust storms came by, and I decided to take cover in my den, running in between the legs of an Alioramus, and beside a Saurolophus getting taken down by a Tarbosaurus, which then saw the dust storm and abandoned the wounded hadrosaur to find shelter. As I ran into my den, I felt the dust storm pass, and for some reason, the sand began to heat up alarmingly, I was quick to dig out the cooler sand. When I came out of the burrow, I quickly found where the wounded Saurolophus was last, hoping it had suffocated, only to find a mummofied corpse. I looked where the fern patch was, only to find charred ferns. I was wondering when the food would come, the only suitable food I found was after a week of starving and it was only a lizard. The other animals were also getting desperate, a Tongtianlong, which usually doesn't attack anything larger than a foot, chased me for over a mile. The Tarbosaurus now was attempting to dig me out of my much deeper burrow, and I kept digging, hoping for some tasty roots. I finally succumbed down there, food was no more, and I laid down, and the aching of my stomach was finally answered with a last pained squawk, and then finally, darkness. Chapter 3: Continuos disaster The asteroid's impact creates a heat wave, which travels a quarter way around the world, leaving only destruction and mummified corpses in it's path. Before it even. dissipates, the many volcanoes of the world begin erupting, causing Ash to cover the sky, snow begins to fall, and the longest night the world has ever faced begins. Tsunamis become common with the eruptions continuing to cause Earthquakes. This is the end, of the age of reptiles. Chapter 4: Chenanisaurus I awoke to the coldness that had come since the thing fell from the sky. I growled, looking down and snapping at a mammal that was in my sleeping area. Usually I wouldn't bother, but now what would of been nothing would be a great meal. I made my way around my now huge territory, finally finding a suitable prey item, a (fictional) hadrosaur, it's holes in the skull now visible because of how little food was available. I charged, mercifully bringing down the hadrosaur. I ate my first real meal in weeks, until another Chenanisaurus appeared, roaring at me, he had apparently traveled 6 miles for this one meal, something we would never do normally. We growled, and immiediently fought over the carcass, tumbling down a hill, until I saw something and my eyes widened, letting go of my opponent. The ocean itself was heading straight for land, 100s of feet in the air. We ran, a lone ( also fictional, the area had only one confirmed genera) Titanosaur running for it's life. The ocean hit the land like a predator would prey, and I passed out. When I awoke, a piece of wood pinned me down. I roared, hoping for anything, only to see the other Chenanisaurus drowned a hundred meters away, along with a beached mosasaur. After three days, a pack of ( you guessed it, fictional) raptors appeared, growling at each other, hunger forcing them to be more aggressive. As the closest victim, the 4 of them rushed upon me, and after a minute, they brought sweet, merciful death. Category:Blog posts